Blending Together
by Lanatris
Summary: Upon watching Korra waterbend under a full moon, Asami reminiscence about her mother's waterbending routine and how she had always wanted to be like her. Perhaps, with Korra's help, she can. Korrasami one-shot.


My first story to actually have been written with a Korrasami intend, as The Reason was just an adaption of a draft version of something I wrote for another story. Any thoughts and reviews are always greatly appreciated, as there is no way to improve writing than with constructive criticism. (Original title is "B(l)ending Together, but I guess that does not show up.)

* * *

Illuminated by the full moon, the soft silvery waves of ocean stretched out as far as the eye could see. Amidst this nightly serenity stood Korra, taking in the power of that perfect pearl in the sky, and the push and pull of the tides. Asami did not mean to stare, but she found that it was hard not to look at something so harmonious and fitting. Squatting behind a rock, she could see how the waves rose with Korra's breathing – or was it the Avatar's breathing that rose with the waves? She could not tell, all she knew was that Korra had never looked more in place than she did now, basking in the moonlight, surrounded by her natural element. Slow and gentle movements made the water flow around her, engaging the waterbender in an eternal and elegant dance.

Push and pull. Tui and La. Hotheadedness and serenity.

Just like Korra.

Asami refused to blink, fearing that if she would only take her eyes off the Avatar for just one second, she would lose her forever. There was no way that Korra would not ascend to the spirits above, as the grace and beauty of her movements were just unworldly.

While watching Korra stream the water, Asami felt her heart swirl with emotion on the rhythm of the water. However, there was something more than just admiration flowing through her body, and with a shock, she discovered that it was the bitter taste of jealousy. Was she truly jealous of her Love? Jealous of her bending? Asami pushed the thought out of her mind, but the longer she watched, the harder it became, and the feeling kept gnawing its way back to her heart every time the water changed direction at the command of those long, permanently tanned fingers.

She suddenly saw her seven-year-old self standing in the water on one of those rare family vacations she had when her Mom was still alive and her Dad was not too busy churning out the newest model of Satomobile. She would splash around forever under the watching eye of her mother, kicking up the water and proclaiming full of pride that she was the best waterbender of all.

The memory stung her. Maybe it was not Korra she was jealous of, nor her waterbending, but maybe she was just jealous of that little girl in the bay; that happy little girl she had not been for a long time. Would she ever be able to be her again? Her mother had died, her father had betrayed her. The girl was nowhere to be found. How could she ever be so carefree and happy again?

A single tear traveled solemnly over her cheek, and Asami startled when she found it brushed away tenderly by Korra. She never noticed the waterbender get out of the bay, let alone knowing that she was behind this rock. Without saying anything, Korra pulled Asami to her feet and embraced her tightly, attempting to lift the heavy burden off the non-bender's shoulders. Doubtful that she could have even explained what she was doing there, Asami gladly surrendered to the Avatar's strong arms. Resting her chin on Korra's shoulder, the two girls stood there in silence, but their hearts were saying more than their words ever could.

After a while, Asami broke the embrace and looked into Korra's compassionate, sapphire eyes. In a fluent movement, Korra swooped Asami off her feet and placed her on the rock she had been hiding after, and lovingly tucked away a loose strand of that raven-black hair. The heiress's voice was like a soft spring breeze: you could see the trees waving, but you could barely feel the wind. "It's been eleven years. Eleven years since I saw my mother practice her waterbending in the bay like you just did. I used to watch her and try to imitate her moves." A faint smile played on her painted lips, but it was more a sad memory than an act of joy. "How I wanted to be like her, to do what _she_ could do. What _you_ can do." Asami wanted to let Korra in, she wanted to show her a part of herself that she had never shared with anyone else, but the words would not come out; instead, they would swirl and twists around in the back of her throat and be pushed back down again when she swallowed, back to the depths of her heart.

"Come with me." Korra's voice was loving, and her touch was gentle.

Asami took Korra's stretched out hand, and slipped of the rock. It always amazed her how soft and smooth Korra's skin was, as for some reason, she always thought that it would have been hardened by years of training to bend the elements. Trusting the younger girl, Asami let herself be guided toward the water. "What are you doing?" She was glad to know that she could still produce a chuckle.

The millions of stars up above seemed to come together in Korra's eyes as they sparkled brighter than anything Asami had ever seen when she glanced over her shoulder. "You'll see. Do you trust me?" How could she not trust that cheeky grin? How could she not trust the sweet tone that accompanied the simple question? How could she not trust Korra? Asami nodded, and waded into the bay after her. The water was cold, but somehow, that seemed to sooth Asami's thoughts. Having it sting her legs drove her darker mood back ever so slightly.

When the water nearly reached up to their hips, Korra turned around. The heiress smiled at the touch of the young Avatar on her arms, feeling herself be engulfed by her body as Korra positioned herself behind her; arm over arm, leg against leg, and Asami smiled. "What are you doing, you goof?"

"I am doing nothing," Korra planted a soft kiss in Asami's neck before whispering in her ear, "but you are going to waterbend, just like your mother."

Asami breathed in deeply upon hearing those words, and her heart swelled with love for the girl pressed against her. She closed her eyes, and let herself be transported again to long passed, but never forgotten times, only this time, Korra's presence protected her against the waves of sorrow that usually swept over her. In unison with her mother's memory, Asami slowly raised an arm, and as she opened her eyes, she saw that for the first time ever, water was trailing her movements. In that single moment, she felt the closest to her mother she had ever been since she died. With the pull and push of the waters, Asami streamed and bended the water, the two women she loved the most streaming and bending with her.

The heiress slanted her head ever so slightly as she finished up her mother's routine, and several tears dropped into the water. Some of them carried a message of sadness, but the majority of them were to thank the girl behind her for her understanding, for sharing her precious gift with her, but most of all, for just being there. Basking in the sensation of the mixture of the past and the present, Asami remained silent for several more minutes, staring at the moon, while taking in the rising and lowering of Korra's breathing against her back.

Grateful for the Avatar's patience and silence, knowing full well how difficult that must be for her, Asami turned around, and was more in love with the young Avatar than she had ever thought possible. She rested her forehead against hers. "Thank you." The words were inadequate, incapable of carrying the message of immense gratitude she had for the younger girl. No one had ever done anything remotely close for her, just for her. Just like the tides around them, pushing and pulling, but doing everything at their own pace, Korra let Asami be at her own pace. She was the first one who seemed to get her without requiring things to be spelled out for her, and gazing at those beautiful eyes, she knew that once again, Korra understood what her words were incapable of conveying thoroughly. Asami tilted her head and kissed Korra deeply, sharing every emotion she had to offer, and right there, Asami knew that she could do this forever.


End file.
